


Dearest Lady's Dearest Lord

by kadollan



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Gen, abuse of classical literature, letters change the plot, the difference between comedy and tragedy is the difference between weddings and funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadollan/pseuds/kadollan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had this letter been delivered, the play might easily have turned into "Much Ado About Nothing," but instead we are left with a "strange truth" and a "monstrous act."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Lady's Dearest Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an assignment for a Tragedies of Shakespeare class back in the dark ages of the 90's. It wasn't until years later that I realized that this is fanfiction. 
> 
> He wanted a letter that, if delivered and read, would have averted the tragedy.

My Dearest Lady's Dearest Lord,

I, in nothing but to please my wayward husband's fantasy once,  
have done thee and sweet Desdemona a hundred thousand wrongs.  
He hath begged of me of late certain trifles carried about my lady's person,  
a hairpin here, a garter there, and a handkerchief strewn with sweet berries,  
that she has oft kept with her in love and obedience to your own desires.  
What he planned for it, heaven knew, not I. So when I did by chance come  
upon it, dropped through my lady's negligence, I did take it to my own Iago.  
But my heart misliked Iago's looks and I did tarry in the hall whilst he  
laid down his plot to undo Cassio, yourself, and thine most innocent and fair wife.  
He hath poisoned you my lord - I did hear him speak of it!  
And yet I stayed on to hear more of how my own perfidy would prove tragedy.

He spoke to you of proofs my lord, of living reasons.  
He hath ne'er lay down with Michael Cassio whilst in Cyprus, for I have  
been his bedfellow all this time, and so that reported dream is but a dream  
and none of proof. What's more, I have already shown you how  
Desdemona's handkerchief came to such vile possession -  
and yet still no proof are you shown.  
Would you be led 'round by the nose as easily as would an ass?

It has been spoke oft around the court, that you Good my Lord,  
have performed his duties twixt the sheets. Thou and I know it false  
but Iago, not knowing, would do as if for surety.  
I think it far more likely that his "proofs" are but the stuff of  
jealous rage and thwarted ambition. Before Michael Cassio  
rose (and fell again) like a star before your eye,  
my Iago had spoken more than once of being your Lieutenant.  
The name of Ancient was like a gall to him, or like a piece of sand,  
that while small could rub and wear away at e'en so sterling a heart as Iago's.

And so I come to you, begging humble leave and forgiveness,  
for my part in your deception.  
I stand here in answer to your waked wrath for my part  
in pure Desdemona's slander and your own torture.  
My heart is heavy with the deeds herein related,  
and though I fear my husband's revenge for this betrayal,  
I fear the dread consequence of my silence more.

Thy servant,

Emilia

(To be delivered at the end of Act 3, Scene 4)


End file.
